Beauty and the Geek
by K-9 Style
Summary: Post DH4.0: Matt Farell recovers from his injuries and decides to take Lucy McClane out on a date. Oh, were it so easy... Now a WIP, thanks to all the positive feedback!


**Beauty and the Geek **

By Xkeeping.faythX

Four months. That's how long it had been, approximately. Since what, you ask? Since I nearly got brutally murdered but ended up having my kneecaps blown off instead. Okay, that's a bit of a dramatization. They weren't "blown off", per say, just shattered. Thank God for knee replacement surgery and a little transition metal known as titanium.

What had I been up to since being involved in a large scale, fire sale launched by a psycho computer genius and his merry band of nerds? I had been in a hospital, obviously, recovering from my injuries while being pumped full of morphine and conducting various television interviews. But seriously, when I wasn't playing it up for the camera, I was thinking about Lucy McClane.

Now I know what you're thinking. It's the classic tale of Beauty (being Lucy) and the Geek (being yours truly), but on the other hand, I did save her life. That's gotta count for something, right? Right, well, I decided to give her a call one day. What can I say? I was still riding the heroic high. I was feeling brave. So you know what she did? She said: "You saved my life. Of course we can go out."

So here I was. At Lucy's front door. I was nervous as hell. Why? Oh, just because I've been around her father long enough to know that he would probably kill me with his bare hands if he knew what was going on. And while Lucy had assured me that he wasn't around, I still found myself looking over my shoulder every now and then.

I rang the doorbell. Lucy answered quickly, slipping out the door, and grabbed my arm. I was confused. She seemed to be in such a rush. And here I was thinking that she was going to introduce her knight in shining armor to her mother, at least.

"Whoa, whoa!" I cried, "What's going on?"

Lucy pulled me close so she could whisper in my ear. "See that black Crown Vic over there?"

I searched the rows of parked cars on the street until I found what she was referring to. "Yeah..."

"Well, that would be my dear old dad." she groaned, "Up to the same old shit again."

"Wait a minute..." I laughed nervously, "Thought you said he wasn't around..."

"Yeah, well he's sneaky like that." she looked at me seriously, "Now where's your car? Let's go!"

"Well, it's right here, but..." I noticed John's familiar, bald headed self emerge from the Crown Vic, "Oh... shit. Shit, he's coming!"

Lucy groaned. "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

"What's goin' on?" John said, smirking. "Lucy. Farell."

"Hey there.How ya been?" I asked nervously. Oh, how I wished I could be anywhere but here...

"Dad, what did I say about spying on me?" Lucy asked, planting a hand on her hip.

"I was not spying." John insisted, "I was simply in the neighborhood."

"Yeah, sure." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on, Matt."

"Farell!"

Oh, no. He was calling me. That's it, I'm dead. He is going to shove his foot so far up my ass...

"Farell!"

"Yes, sir?" I asked nervously.

"I'm watching you." John said gravely.

"Oh, for the love of God..." Lucy grabbed my wrist and continued pulling me towards my car.

I took one last glance back at Lucy's father. He simply smiled icily, pointed two fingers at his eyes, then back at me.

Oh, yeah. I was dead meat.

We got into the car and I shut the door behind me.

"You know," Lucy said, "I thought we had agreed that you needed to grow some balls."

"I have balls." I said, starting the engine, "I do."

God, I hope she didn't see my hands shaking on the steering wheel.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. So this was supposed to be a oneshot... but I've gotten a lot of positive feedback with it and I decided that I want to continue with it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added this story to their alerts (even though it was _supposed_ to be a oneshot).

Thanks also for adding this story to a C2! I am proud :)

Stay tuned for the next installment!


End file.
